


I Think He Knows

by mokutaros



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokutaros/pseuds/mokutaros
Summary: Song inspired by Taylor Swift's I Think He Knows.
Relationships: John Diggle & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	I Think He Knows

_I think he knows  
His footprints on the sidewalk  
Lead to where I can't stop  
Go there every night_

Felicity has been doing this for a while, two years to be exact. When Oliver first approached her, she did not have any doubts whatsoever in helping him at all. Sure, bullet riddled laptops and questionable liquids are suspicious but she never suspected that he would be up to anything that could hurt anyone. There was just something about him. She knew that even if he doesn't tell her the whole situation, she could still trust that whatever he's doing isn't harming anyone.

So it's been two years and she still follows the same routine every night: wrap up her job at Queen Consolidated and then head to the Glades to meet the team at the lair.

_I think he knows  
His hands around a cold glass  
Make me wanna know that  
Body like it's mine_

Oliver using the salmon ladder really does things to her. The way that he grips the metal bars makes her wonder how he would hold her. She's seen several sides of him, more often the aggressive, strong side he shows to criminals he's apprehended and she has decided that she does not mind if he gets rough with her either.

_I want you, bless my soul  
And I ain't gotta tell him, I think he knows  
I think he knows_

If her slip ups around him weren't the biggest clue, Felicity was sure that she could have hidden her feelings for Oliver. But sometimes, inner desires just have a way of coming out. She really doesn't mean to tell him that she loves having him inside of her, although she has had many fantasies revolving around that situation.

He would just smile softly or sometimes even try to stay straight-faced but she knows that _he knows_.

_I think he knows  
He'd better lock it down  
Or I won't stick around  
'Cause good ones never wait_

Oliver Queen is not happy. Sure, he's had many relationships in the past and one or two of them actually meant something to him while others were flings that he could not even remember. But tonight, Felicity is going to dinner with her boss. _Ray Palmer_. Just the name makes him want to break something. He's scared that this one romantic relationship of Felicity might actually mean something to her.

He saw how attracted she was to Barry. They're both smart which is why they hit it off pretty fast. But Oliver knew about Barry's one-sided childhood crush so he never really saw Barry as a threat to his relationship with Felicity. But this Ray guy, god, he might actually sweep her off her feet. He represents things that kept Oliver in the top one percent of Starling City, things that he doesn't have anymore. If Ray could give Felicity something that Oliver can't, then maybe they are better off together?

"Hey, you."

Oliver looked up from a computer screen. "I thought you were out on a date tonight?"

She turned a little pink but kept her composure. "It's not really a date if we were joined by an older couple and it was mostly business talk."

He raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at her clothes. She was wearing a royal blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. If that's what she wears during business meetings, then he should probably require business attire when she's down here working with him and Diggle.

"Okay, okay," she said, sighing. "It wasn't all business talk and maybe he did give off some hints but I really don't see him as anything but my boss right now and if he wants to do something more about it then he should really, really not have anyone else around us during our date. I mean, not like I want him to take me somewhere with just the two of us-- like his house. Definitely not. Definitely not on the first date. I'd like to be in a public place. But I'm just saying that a more private dinner with just the two of us in a restaurant would be nice. So we could actually get to know each other, you know? Wait. Why am I even telling you this? I usually have John for this kind of talk."

He stood up and walked closer to her. "Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Her eyes widened in surprised. "Hold on, what are you doing?"

"Doing something about it."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in _years_. Also first time posting on ao3 so please let me know if there's any tags or warnings I should have used.


End file.
